EkimPyro a very basic Atlantean Magic Spell
About *EkimPyro = Ee-kime-Pir-o Summon fire, to summon fire in any form that you can imagine or need, including warmth or fire in air, at the time. The best way is to imagine it in the air or above your hand unless you are targeting something. At least it will appear as heat that you can wrap around you, and at most, it will appear as fire within the form you desire or call out the shape of after. If you target something, then it can do minor to extreme damage. *EkimPyro is a level one Atlantian Magic spell that is very simple, easy to do, and is a basic spell that most beginners in Atlantian Magic master first. What the spell does? *EkimPyro allows you to emit heat from your hands, mouth, or mid air at a target causing it to wrap around the target repeatedly causing it to increase in heat the longer the spell is active. How to cast the spell *The spell EkimPyro is pronounced Ee-kime-Pir-o and is said aloud almost like "E kimmy pie row". *EkimPyro has also been pronounced as "Ee kim pie row". *To cast a spell you must say it aloud at least once, and visualize the effect on its target. *If the spell doesn't work you might need to charge your energy. Energy_Manipulation#How_to_charge_and_feel_Energy *If you are unable to pronounce a spell you can try your best to sound it out or use sign language. *You can create a symbol in your mind that represents the spell so that you can visualize the symbol to create the effect of the spell without having to say it aloud. *If you cast a spell and then say aloud the target's name then your spell will have a stronger effect. *The more often you cast a spell the more you will feel the effect. Ways you can use the Spell *EkimPyro can be used to increase the temperature of your body and the areas around you. *EkimPyro can be used to increase the temperature of specific target objects that you wish to heat. *EkimPyro significantly increases the heat of air over a period of time and can make an area heated to the point it is somewhat difficult to breathe. *EkimPyro is more powerful in the astral realm and can be used in Energy Sparring and Energy Battling. Best Conditions for use *EkimPyro works well even in cold air conditions. How to increase the effect of your spell *By pronouncing an "X" at the end of the spell you increase the strength of the spell. *The more "X"'s pronounced at the end of a spell the more powerful it becomes. *Masters of a spell can create the effects of three "X"'s without having to use pronounce "X"'s and when they do pronounce "X"'s it creates more powerful effects then a beginner using "X"'s. How to Master a Spell *Chanting the spell during your meditation, while you charge energy, will increase your casting ability and make your spell effects more powerful. *Using the Atlantean meditation word "Tau" which is pronounced t-ow-O increases your casting ability. Basic EkimPyro Combat Techniques *By rapidly warming the area around your targets you can make it so hot around them that it is harder for them to breathe and force a retreat. *EkimPyro can be used very easily to project heated air projectiles that wrap around and engulf opponents while continually increasing in temperature overtime for a lasting effect. *Enchanting Artificial Demons with this spell will give them the ability to project a heated air bursts and constructs. *EkimPyro can be used alongside Visualization to form Energy Constructs of heated air. Category:Magic Category:Artificial Demons